This Time
by ForsakenDiablo
Summary: One Shot. A slight alternated ending of Star Fox Command. Fox was too late to explain to Krystal how he really felt, and now he is alone. Will he live the rest of his life in misery, or bring her back? SongFic based off of Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.


"Damn, the band never showed up!" The local barkeep had promised his customers a show from a local band, and now the lead singer had failed to show. It appeared that he was arguing with what appeared to be the manager of the small group that was to play that night.

"Sir, I apologize but he isn't responding to our calls, for all we know he could've gotten into a car wreck, or is being held up by something else. I promise I'll return the credits that you paid if he doesn't show." The manager was trying to avoid a scene, as he knew that the bartender was furious.

"I don't think you understand, the people here have been waiting for a show for the past week! If they know that the person never showed, then I'll start to lose my regulars and I'll go out of business!" He was a little overweight husky, with solid black fur with a white muzzle, and seemed like the man who you didn't want to get angry.

"I'll see what I can do…" The manager walked over to the rest of the band to discuss the current situation.

The bass player, who consisted of an athletic build with solid tan fur, was a seemingly pissed weasel. "Well we better find a replacement; this could break us on launching our career!"

"Yea I understand that, but who the hell in this bar knows how to play lead guitar and sing?"

None of the people who were involved in this argument noticed a tan and white vulpine, sitting in the corner, who was listening in on their conversation. "I can."

They all looked over to the vulpine with questioning eyes, not believing their luck. "Are you sure? You better be good ki-". He cut himself off when he saw who stood up and walked over to him.

"Fox McCloud?" The manager couldn't believe his eyes or his luck that he had lost his lead singer and guitarist for the show tonight, only to have him substituted for the legendary hero of the Lylat System.

"Yea I guess that's me…" The manager noticed that something was different about the vulpine. Of course everyone knew that he had driven off the only person he loved, to find her in the arms of his rival. It has been 4 years since the Anglars have been defeated, yet no one has ever heard of any activity of the Vulpine.

"Y-you know how to play?"

"Yea, even sing too… I had a part time band back in the academy to help with money when my parents passed away, never got big though, as I was forced into the Lylat War a few years later. I'll give you guys the tabs for this song I have, so we can practice before performing live. Inform the barkeep over there that it will be ready in about an hour."

Fox walked over to the stage and picked up the spare guitar that was sitting next to the microphone and played a few chords, tuning it as he went.

He didn't need to practice the lyrics of the song he had, it was one he previously sung back in his academy days when he broke it off with Fara. Fox would never forget the lyrics to the song, as it held an even deeper meaning to him now with the events that transpired in the past four years…

**Four Years Ago**

"Yea, we showed those damn fish bastards, didn't we, Foxie?" Falco was excited as ever back on the Great Fox II where the victory party was taking place for their defeat of the Anglars.

The vulpine, however, wasn't celebrating. Sure, he was happy that Lylat was safe once again, hoping that it was the last war he would partake in for the rest of his life, but he was still taking in what a certain vixen told him after the war.

"Hey McCloud you in there man? Come on, have a beer or something man it's a party!" Falco was already intoxicated by the large amount of alcohol that was supplied to them for their long service to the Lylat System.

"Yea, just thinking about something, I'll join you back in the lounge in a few minutes, alright?" Falco was too drunk to notice the tone of the voice that he had, but if he was sober he would know it was depressing.

The avian gave off a cheery nod and walked back into the lounge where music blared, where the Star Fox team and a few friends were all having a blast.

Fox was standing there for what seemed to be hours, staring out of the window on the bridge, remembering the conversation he had with Krystal only hours ago.

"_Well, I guess that ends this war once and for all." Fox was staring off in space from his Arwing II, which was followed by Star Wolf and the rest of the Star Fox team. "Hopefully the system will be safe for years to come; I need a damn vacation…"_

"_I heard ya there, Fox. Maybe you can come visit me and Amanda on Aquas sometime, the southern islands there are always nice around this time of year." Slippy responded._

"_Yea, I might just take you up on that offer Slippy."_

"_Just don't get too comfortable Pup, for all we know this could be far from over." Wolf was always the person who seemed to never relax, but kept that same emotionless expression._

_Fox let out a small laugh. "I'll take that one into mind, Wolf."_

_His eyes wandered out of his ship and fell upon the Cloud Runner which was flying near Panther's Black Rose. He let out a sigh, knowing that the position he was in was his entire fault. Yet he couldn't accept that Krystal had left and gone to be with Panther, of all the people._

_Fox planned on asking her to rejoin the team, since the war was over, knowing that his life was a train wreck without her. The vulpine feared that she wouldn't accept his apology and would leave him alone, once again. He knew he couldn't blame her if she wouldn't accept his apology, he had told her he didn't love her to try to send her away, fearing for her safety in the oncoming war. It wasn't his original idea; he would never resort to something as cruel as that._

_But Krystal just wouldn't budge when he told her to leave, she even admitted to him that she loved him after arguing with him for several minutes, saying that she knew he loved her too. That's when Fox made the worst mistake of his life, when he told her the most straight faced lie he had ever pulled off._

"_No Krystal, I don't love you."_

_It was the farthest thing from the truth to the tan vulpine, as he loved her too much and feared for her, that his enemies would use her to get to him._

_The word's echoed through his mind as he brought the Arwing II in the docking bay of the Great Fox II, which was followed shortly by everyone else in his party. He watched as Krystal jumped out of her Cloud Runner and walked over to Panther, and embraced him, causing Fox to shudder._

_All of the pilots were assembled now in the bridge of the ship, waiting for the transmission to go through to General Peppy, informing him of their success._

_The talk with Peppy was short, as he notified them once again for their heroic actions and paid both teams handsomely in credits. Fox then sighed, and walked out of the bridge to one of the many lounges of the ship. To his surprise, no one seemed to follow him, as they were surprised as well on how he abruptly just left the bridge._

_He stood in the lounge staring out of the window into the emptiness of space, until his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice._

"_Fox?"_

_He would never forget that voice, as it was the voice of an angel to him._

"_Hey Krys…" He sighed and sunk into a chair._

"_Everyone is wondering why you just got up and left the bridge like that, your worrying your crew."_

_The vulpine didn't turn to face her, only replying while he was still staring out into space. "It's nothing; I just need to be alone is all."_

_Krystal wasn't convinced. "Fox I can sense that something is troubling you. You can tell me, I am your friend after all."_

_He was surprised that she had used that term; he would think that she would have hated his guts. It seemed that way when he kicked her off, but she must've gotten over it. Well if there was a time to tell her what he felt, then it would be now while they are alone._

"_Yea there is something bothering me, Krystal…"_

_She still hadn't moved from her position against the door. "Well, what is it?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_The vixen obviously didn't understand what he meant at first, and there was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours to Fox, when in reality it was just a few seconds. "Fox, I already forgave you for what happened that day, even if you didn't know it. I already understand why you did it in the first place."_

_That right there caused the vulpine to sit up in joy and turn to face her. "So you know what I told you was a lie all along?"_

_Fox now noticed a confused look on Krystal's face. "What do you mean, lie? I thought you told me to leave because you feared for the safety of my race?"_

_The vulpine now noticed that she didn't know why he truly did it. He sat up and walked over to her, and looked right into her sapphire eyes. "No Krystal… I did it because…"_

_The vixen looked at him with the same confused look as he stopped mid sentence. "Because… I love you Krystal… I always have and never had been able to tell you as I was too scared that you would reject me… The reason why I sent you away was because I feared for your safety in the oncoming war, I didn't want you to have to face the horrors that would follow it."_

_He was still staring into the vixen's eyes, expecting and hoping for acceptance, but his hopes were shattered when all he was returned with was a frown._

"_Fox, I'm sorry but it's a little too late for that now… I'm with Panther now and I'm happy with him; we love each other. What you said that night a few months ago convinced me to forget about my feelings for you altogether and I moved on. This is a shock, I will tell you that, if you hadn't kicked me off we could have been so much more, but Fox you need to move on. I'm sure you will find someone, but you need to let me go." With that last word she left the room, leaving the vulpine alone in the lounge._

_When she left, he collapsed into one of the chairs and held his head in hands. Fox noticed something rising from within, it was an emotion he had only experienced in great amounts in the past few months. Anger was making its way up inside of him, causing him silently curse himself under his breath. He knew that there was nothing he could do; it was his fault after all._

_Then came the sorrow, in amounts he never knew existed…_

He felt silent tears stinging in his eyes as he continued to stare out of the window. Fox could never remember feeling this horrible. Sure the death of his parent's hurt like none other, but this topped it off with ease. Feeling truly alone, Fox sighed while wiping the tears from his eyes and walked into the lounge where the rest of the party was taking place.

**Two Years Later**

There was a peace in Lylat that hasn't been known since the days before the attack of Andross and the planet Venom. Everyone was happy, except the one distraught remnant of a long disbanded mercenary group. Fox still drifted through the system, searching for any distress signals or work that could distract him from his all depressing thoughts that happened to ravage his brain. He had tried to follow Krystal's advice on many occasions, but it only ended with him breaking it off shortly after.

The vulpine knew where his heart truly lied, he would never forget it. No matter what happened he would love her, and only her… Fox hated himself for it, yet there was no escaping the feelings.

A few more minutes passed and he caught sight of his home planet, Papetoon. It was there that he was born and where he made his permanent home inside the old Star Fox hideout, after his team disbanded a year and a half ago. He noticed he was low on fuel and supplies so he made his mind up to go take a few days off of his normal routine, thinking that it would help him get away from his problems, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

**Three Hours Later**

The once clean and well kept hideout that Fox had come to know over the years of active duty was now seemingly different. It may not have been considered rundown, but it was nearing the border of it. Several bags of trash lined the corners of the room, as he had never bothered to take them out in the first place. The counters were also lined with several empty bottles of scotch, as he had tried to drink his pain away, which only made things worse.

The only place in the whole house that seemed clean was the room Fox had picked out for Krystal, which was Peppy's old room since he retired from flying all those years ago. When he passed by it, he let a saddened sigh escape him as he continued walking to his room to take a small nap. It was, after all, very early in the morning in Papetoon's main capital city.

The vulpine was only aware of falling asleep for what seemed to be a few seconds, but he noticed from his wrist communicator that he had slept a good twelve hours. He had never dreamt, not ever since Krystal had told him she didn't love him anymore. Now, he noticed that the daylight was slowly starting to fade to twilight. As he stared out of the window, he noticed his stomach growled in protest.

After showering in his personal bathroom, he got dressed and headed out for a night in the town, searching for a place to eat. The vulpine managed to find a decent quality restaurant that lined a beach that was all too familiar to him. It was where Fox had spent most of his childhood before moving to Corneria at such a young age. The thought of pleasant memories caused him a moment of solitude of his depression, yet it only reprieved him for a few moments before it all came crashing in on him.

Fox stepped into the restaurant and found himself a booth that resided near one of the several windows that overlooked the peaceful shoreline. A waiter walked up to him and greeted him, asking what he would like to drink. The vulpine smiled on the inside, liking the fact that everywhere he went he wasn't always recognized for his accomplishments. "Water would be fine, thank you."

The waiter nodded and strode off to a seat where a couple sat, obviously on a date at the way the two were smiling at each other. The sight only made the vulpine even more saddened, as he let out a long sigh.

A minute later, his waiter reappeared with his water and further questioning him on what he would like to eat. Fox ordered the house special, not really caring what he ate. The waiter nodded and took off, leaving the vulpine alone again. He took the time now to look out of the window, towards the ocean, when he heard an all too familiar laugh.

"So why drag me all the way out here, love?" The vixen cooed playfully.

"Trust me, it's a surprise." The black jungle cat kept walking along the beach and finally sat down on a slight hill, gazing out to sea.

"It better be good! You've been distracted all day it seems." The blue vixen came up beside the jungle cat and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Does Panther ever disappoint?" As he said this, he gave Krystal a suggestive smile, one that made anger rise within Fox.

"No, I don't think he ever does…" Krystal leaned in and locked her muzzle onto his, completing their embrace as they both fell over onto the sand. After a few short moments, they released their embrace and stared out into the ocean, watching the sunset.

The sight nearly made Fox puke, and yet he wasn't one to feel jealous or anything, but he hated this scene. That's when he noticed the jungle cat slowly lift something in his left paw, out of sight from the vixen who seemed too distracted by the sunset to notice anything.

(A/N : Even I want to puke typing this… Ugh I hate KrystalxPanther pairings…)

"Krystal, I have something important to ask you." There was seriousness in his voice now, and that caught the vixen's attention. "What is it, Panther?"

The next four words struck hard against Fox, almost as if there was a supreme being getting a kick out of his misery.

"Will you marry me?"

Krystal's eyes shot wide, and she happily shouted "Yes!" and threw her arms around him, embracing him in a kiss once more.

Fox at that point wasn't hungry anymore. He got up and left, not even bothering to pay for the meal he ordered. He thought to himself, hoping that the vixen's telepathy would pick it up; even though he knew she couldn't read his mind apart from all the others.

'_I hope you made the right choice, Krystal, as hard as I try, I can't let you go. You will be in my heart forever, even if I'm not in yours…'_

Panther noticed that Krystal was silently crying while she still embraced him, and he simply shrugged it off as tears of joy.

**One Year Later**

Fox held the invitation in his hands, the one that would utterly secure his chances of being with her to zero. Still, he knew that wouldn't happen, Krystal had made it clear to him that night back on the Great Fox II that she had given up on him and moved on.

The vulpine knew that Krystal had even sent a personal message with the invitation, explaining to him that it would mean a lot for her to see him there, but he knew he couldn't go. It would only make things worse for him, if that was even possible. He could barely find the power to get out of bed, let alone eat, exercise, and maintain personal hygiene.

What he didn't want even more than to go, was to sadden her. He was torn on his decision. Whether it be more emotional pain that the vulpine didn't need, but to bring happiness to the one he loved, or to disappoint her on the most important day of her life. He argued with himself in his mind over and over again, trying to make his decision.

**Caroso Wedding, Two Weeks Later**

Krystal sat in her bridal gown, inspecting herself in the mirror. How she thought she looked beautiful in the stunning white dress, as her blue fur and hair accented it even more. The vixen should've been beaming with happiness, but there was still one guest that had yet to show. She knew that he most likely wouldn't have shown up, after what she heard back on Papetoon, he truly meant what he said on the Great Fox II so many years ago. In that split second she was allowed entrance into his mind, she was hit with a crushing wave of self loathing and sorrow that seemed to break her very own soul. How he even still found the will to live was amazing to her, yet she couldn't back out now, he was too late. She loved Panther now, and he loved her back, where Fox had failed to even act on his feelings.

The cerulean vixen sighed as the time was finally drawing near where she would walk down the aisle, finally locking herself in matrimony with Panther Caroso. One of the bridesmaids walked into the room and greeted her, telling her it was time now to go. Krystal put on a smile and followed her out of the room.

The door to the main room opened, allowing entrance for the vixen into the room as she walked down the aisle. She scouted the room one last time in a ditch effort to look for the tan furred vulpine, and she couldn't see him anywhere. Sighing mentally, she continued walking. She looked around one last time to double check, and laid her eyes on a fox in a tuxedo who seemed to be smiling at her.

Instantly the vixen was filled with joy and happiness that he had come, even the sudden rush of emotions surprised even her. _'That was… odd…'_

The vixen shrugged off the strange happening and continued walking to the climax of what seemed to be the most important event of her life.

He opened his eyes now, feeling the sudden rush of emotions play through him once again. It was hard for him to do this, but it put him in the mood for the song that was going to play, allowing him to perform perfectly. He had done it on several occasions in his old band, thinking of either happy moments, or sad ones such as his parents passing, in order to set the mood.

Now the band had practiced enough to get the song down in their heads as they walked back onto stage, waiting for the vulpine to step up onto stage and lead. He slowly walked up, noticing that the bar was a lot busier now then it was when he first arrived. _'Must've been from the manager recognizing me…"_

Everything was silent in the room, as all the patrons seemed to be focused on him. It had been so long since he publicly played, but he wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he hadn't felt nervousness in four years. Fox could barely make out any of the facial features of the people staring at him, as the bar was dimly lit except for the stage that they were playing on.

He simply closed his eyes, and started playing the song.

During the beginning rift and swell of the guitar, he saw her face flash in his mind's eye.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And damnit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for)  
A diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

(**Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**)

Then came the roar of applause from the crowd, and then appraise from the band members behind him, not expecting him to be that good. No one noticed, however, as the great hero shed a silent tear, as he set the guitar silently down next to the stool and walked over to the door of the bar, and left without saying a word to anyone else, before collapsing onto a bench outside the door, holding his head in his hands.

**Half a Year After the Caroso Wedding**

Krystal, who picked up a job as a Cornerian receptionist for Peppy, was now on her way home to her beloved husband. She had been given the right to go home early, as Peppy was going to be stuck in a meeting with the Cornerian Alliance for the rest of her shift and wouldn't need her. The vixen couldn't wait to surprise him, but her mind couldn't help but travel in the direction of a certain vulpine. She was always wondering about him and what he was doing, since he seemingly disappeared after the wedding, not even saying a word to her during the whole ceremony.

Krystal just shrugged it off as always, as it made her feel uncomfortable thinking about it. She finally pulled up into the driveway of their small home, noticing there was a car that she didn't quite recognize parked next to the curb. Giving it one last glance, she got out of her car and noticed the door was locked, which was strange, as it was broad daylight and Panther was obviously home. She unlocked it and walked into the living room, not seeing the jungle cat in his usual position on the couch watching T.V.

The vixen would usually send him a message via telepathy before arriving home, but she wanted to surprise her new husband. Smiling at the outcome, she silently snuck through the house, searching the rooms silently, finding nothing until she came onto the bedroom.

'_Must be taking a nap… Well I know how to wake him up…'_ She let a devious grin show itself on her face, before picking up something from behind the door with her telepathy. Panther's presence was definitely in there, but it wasn't the calm that followed that of sleep. It was of excitement, something that she knew would only occur during one thing. That's when she picked up the other presence in the room.

This is something you don't want to ever see, was a pissed of Krystal.

The jungle cat had not even expected what happened next as he was too engrossed with the other cat that was occupying his bed. Then all of sudden, the door was knocked off its hinges, leaving an extremely pissed off blue vixen standing in the door way.

"Oh hello Panther, just thought I'd drop by and surprise you by coming home early…" Her eyes were connected on that of Panther, which turned from mellow to fearful as they looked at her. "…and who is your guess here? I must say she better leave, or I will make sure the doesn't ever walk again."

The girl was just as confused as Panther, but now looking at the vixen in the doorway and to her hand, and then she looked back at the cat furiously. "You've been dating me behind for the past week and you're fucking married?" She jumped off of him and slapped him hard across the face with claws extended, leaving a large gash across his face. The female tigress now ran out of the room with her clothes in her paw with a look of disgust on her face.

Panther only stared blankly at his wife.

"Ex-wife now you fuck… You know you're lucky I won't rip off that small thing of yours and throw it out the window, instead I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

Then the beating commenced, Panther really didn't have the time or room to fight back as it happened all of a suddenly. The relentless attacks from the vixen left the jungle cat on the bed, unconscious and bleeding from several wounds and cuts. Krystal grabbed both her engagement and wedding ring from her paw and threw them both at him, running out of the house with her belongings.

It wasn't until the anger resided that she broke into tears that the person she thought she loved would cheat on her, especially after he even openly pledged his loyalty at their wedding. Krystal sat in her car parked on the side of a road far from her house, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Thirty Minutes Before Playing**

The lone vixen sat on a bench that sat outside of a lonely bar in a remote part of Corneria City. She had never felt this alone or betrayed, even when her planet had been destroyed. Then the memories of her flying alone for all those years of her life brought back a sudden rush of emotions that she sure as hell didn't need…

Krystal followed her mental timeline as it played out from her being sent in the only shuttle off the planet on its course unknown, to her capturing on Sauria.

Then came back the memories of F-

"Everyone! Fox McCloud is playing here with a band, come check this out!" A grey and white vulpine had just run out of the entrance to the bar she was sitting next to. He had deep emerald eyes that looked like they've been through years of torment, along with jet black hair that went down to his shoulders. What stood out the most of this character, however, was the large scar running along his forehead and down his left eye, going down until it ended with his jaw.

"Hey, what's your name? I swear I've seen you before." Krystal called out to this odd character, which seemed oddly familiar.

"Don't think we've met, but for future reference if we do meet again, the names Forsaken. Well anyways, I have to go tell a few of my friends on what's about to go down in there!" The vulpine took off, and Krystal noticed a blade strapped to his back, which carried a strange grey and black tint to it. _'What an odd character…'_

She then shook off the thought as she remembered what was happening. Krystal ran into the bar, which was seemingly packed from all of the recent commotion, and started looking for Fox. The only thing she could do was decide to wait, and after a few minutes, the gold and white vulpine stepped onto stage.

He sat there for a few moments, waiting for silence to take the crowd as he scanned them all, then he closed his eyes and started to play.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Krystal was left in a daze as she watched the vulpine get up silently and leave the bar, leaving the crowd roaring in applause. She sat there for about a few minutes, trying to take in what happened. The vixen eyed the door, knowing that he sat in the same bench she was just sitting in before she entered. What would she say to him? Did he even know she was here?

That's when she felt that strange sensation she felt on Papetoon, so long ago.

Fox now looked to the sky, locked in deep thought. His thoughts were always on her, it seemed he could no longer escape it. He had run out of ideas to try and get away, to try and forget. He knew he could never move on, that he was fighting the inevitable. _'Well Krys, wherever you are I hope you're happy, because I am sure as hell am not…'_

"No Fox, I'm not happy…" That's when the vulpine noticed a blue figure sat right next to him on the bench. It surprised him to the point of nearly having a heart attack, as he jumped a few inches into the air. He had seriously not expected that to happen, but he was confused also.

"Why is that, Krys? Last time I saw you, you were nearly radiating with happiness."

"That was only because of you, Fox… If you hadn't shown up on my wedding I wouldn't have been nearly as happy." Fox noticed by the tone of her voice that something was definitely wrong now. _'Something is seriously wrong about her…'_

"It's… It's about Panther…"

His ears shot up at this name. He nearly instantly replied, "What is it? Is he in trouble?"

Krystal sensed his intentions and it gave her comfort. _'Always helping others before helping yourself…'_

"N-no Fox… I came home one day early from work, trying to surprise him, but something was wrong when I pulled into the driveway… There was an extra car, along with the door to the bedroom and front door being locked. I always had sent him a message through my telepathy before coming home, but that day I didn't… I wanted to surprise him… Yet the fucker was cheating on me!" She was getting worked up now; she nearly shouted the last sentence. "Now… I have no one…" Krystal let her head sag down.

Then of course the sorrow came that was following the anger. Krystal was hit with a sudden realization again that she was all alone in the universe, which caused sent a chill down her spine followed by a few sobs.

What happened next was the last thing she expected, but she didn't resist at all. Fox had pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort the distraught vixen that was sitting next to him. "Krystal you're never going to be alone. As long as I'm still alive, I will always be there for you."

He noticed the vixen start to calm now as she pulled him tighter into the embrace. "Do you have a place to stay? From what your story sounds like, you stormed out of the house."

She shook her head, still in the comforting hug of the vulpine. "I've been in a hotel that Peppy had been paying for me to stay in until I can find a place to stay…"

"Well it just happens that I have a few spare rooms in my house on the far side of town, if you wouldn't mind staying with someone." He didn't want Krystal to be alone, not after what he had just heard from her. Secretly, he wanted to make Panther pay more than what the vixen had already dealt.

N"-no, I don't mind…" For the first time in years, a smile formed on Fox's face.

**One Hour Later**

"Well this is it…" Fox said to his passenger as he pulled up into the drive way of his decently large house. Well decently large was an understatement when it really was an ornate mansion. It was awarded to him during the rebuilding of the city after the Aparoids had nearly leveled the city.

The vulpine lead her into the main entrance of the grand building, immediately taking the staircase that greeted them to the left. She followed him with a few bags in her hand that held her belongings and clothes, as well as a few other things.

They finally entered a long hallway with five doors total. "Well, take your pick of the four on the sides; the one down on the other side of the hallway is mine. The rooms are similar to the ones on the Great Fox II, but are a little more lavishly decorated I would say. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that Fox started to walk away, but was stopped by Krystal's paw on his shoulder.

He turned back to her with a confused look on his face, which was turned instantly into what was surprise. This is the last thing he had expected to happen. When he turned around, Krystal had pulling him in by placing her paw behind his neck, locking him in a deep kiss.

For him it seemed to stop time, as all of his past emotions were now finally swept away by an unknown force, replaced by an ancient feeling that he thought had left his world.

Krystal felt the exact same, she had waited too long for this to happen. Ever since she was driven off the team, she had actually tricked herself into believing she didn't love him anymore, which was far from the truth. When he had opened up to her four years ago, her mind was screaming for him, yet she was too loyal. She started to notice these feelings were coming back when he appeared at her wedding; it had caused the sudden rise of joy in her.

Fox's mind was blank; all he could think about was the vixen he was embracing at the moment.

They finally broke their embrace and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, before Fox broke the silence. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Krystal smiled, before replying "Ditto." Then the vixen locked him into another long kiss.

The feeling that the two felt was none other than pure bliss and joy. It had been locked up for so long, now finally it escaping, it was uncontrollable. Their love for each other had found an outlet, now it was threatening to burst.

Krystal couldn't control herself anymore. She pushed the vulpine forcefully against the wall, locking him into another kiss, yet this was driven more than just soft love. Fox didn't catch where this was going; after all he had never been with a women his whole life, not even with Fara. She planted her body up against his, which was quickly returned with a confused look from Fox.

Krystal now catching on to his expression, she just stated deviously, "Just follow my lead…"

He did as he was told, and it was the greatest thing he had ever experienced in his life.

**An Hour and Half Later**

Krystal sat there panting and out of breath, as Fox lay right next to her in the same bed, doing the same.

All he could say at the time was a simple three letter word.

"Wow…"

The vixen smiled, and seeing that it was his first time, she noticed that this was nothing like it was being with Panther, who much to her dismay had her first time with. She rolled on top of him and looking into his deep emerald eyes. "I have to say, that was _way _better than Panther…"

The fox smiled and they were locked in another deep kiss. After a few short moments, they finally broke apart and before falling asleep in each other's arms, Fox muttered something. "Krys, I love you."

"I love you too Fox, and I always have…" She then drifted off to sleep.

Fox slowly followed suit, but it was nothing like he had expected. He smiled as his thoughts roamed within his sleeping head. For the first time in the past four years, he had dreamt, and not just any random dream, it was of her and him being together for the rest of their lives.

_The End_

_Author's Note_

_Well I have to say this one shot was longer then I wanted it to be, but it helped get rid of a slight writer's block I had… Was listening to that song and thought of this scenario and decided to write it down… Tell me what you think of it!_


End file.
